Halloween Challenge
by FSOGFanFicChallenge
Summary: Halloween one shots with our favorite couple written by different authors
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween Challenge**

 **One shots written by different FF authors.**

 **Please read and vote for your favorite by reviewing on that chapter/entry only. If you review under this 'chapter' it won't count. If you wait and review on the last story your vote will count towards that story only, so please leave your review on your favorite entry.**

 **Most reviews win. Yes you can review more than once.**

 **All characters belong to EL James.**

 **Enjoy and Happy Halloween!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Halloween Surprise_

"Happy Birthday Luke!" My baby boy just looks up at me and grins. Today is not his actual birthday, but I know it is the day he was conceived. I just wish I had gotten Darth's name so I could at least tell my sweet boy when he inevitably asks about his father when he is older.

 _Flashback_

I can't believe I let Kate talk me into coming to this Halloween party in Bellevue. Not only do I feel ridiculous dressed as Belle from the opening of Beauty and the Beast, when every other woman barely has lingerie on, Kate has ditched me for Thor. I have made my way through the downstairs of this mansion and haven't seen her. Remembering how peaceful the Sound looked from the back patio, I go outside and make my way down to the water.

Sitting on the dock, I try to get over the tipsy feeling I have had since I drank my fourth jungle juice. I should have known better than to drink so much but with Kate off doing whatever she is with Thor, I didn't want to look lonely so I kept my drink full and would keep drinking as I made my way around. Looking down at the water I suddenly feel hands grab my shoulders and pull me back. I feel all the hair on my body come to life and tingles on my arms where whoever has placed their hands.

"What are you doing out here?" A low muffled voice asks.

I turn and see Darth Vader standing over me. Even through the mask, that voice sends shivers down my spine.

"I-I...um… I just needed a few minutes alone. Parties like this really aren't my thing."

"You really shouldn't be sitting here being as drunk as you are. You could have fallen in and drowned if I hadn't come along to grab you."

"S-s-sorry. My friend that I came with ditched me for Thor and I didn't know anyone else, so I just kept my drink full and found the opportunity to come out here. I was trying to sober up so I could go and find my friend and hopefully leave."

"Well if parties aren't your thing, then why are you here?"

"If you knew Kate, you would know it is almost impossible to say no to her."

"Maybe you should try harder if you don't like parties. However, I can't say too much. I am here because of my brother's insistence that I spend time with him before I am leaving for a few months."

"We all sometimes give in to the dark side, don't we, Mr. Sith Lord. Besides I have to give in to her sometimes because she allows me to stay with her for very little rent and she is one of the very few friends that I have."

"Fair point, well made Belle." We continue to talk long into the night about anything and nothing at all. I learn that he likes to sail and fly and I tell him my love for books and hopes to get a promotion at my job in publishing.

After a long silence, he surprises me and asks, "Would you like to dance?"

"I'm not very good. In fact, I have no rhythm whatsoever."

"Just follow my lead."

He pulls me into his arms and that electricity that was there when he pulled me up from the dock is even more intense.

He whispers in my ear "I feel it too."

"Aren't you going to take your mask off?"

"No. I don't want whatever is happening here to change if you see my face."

"I promise it will not. I don't know what is happening but I feel so comfortable and safe around you."

More and more people are spilling outside and the party seems to be getting wilder.

"I know where we can go to have more privacy. Follow me."

I take his hand and he leads me to the boathouse. As soon as we are inside, he rips his mask off and kisses me like his life depends on it. I am stunned momentarily but return his passion and grab hold of his hair. It is wet with sweat from him wearing that full Darth Vader mask all night. I just wish he had turned the lights on as we entered so I could see him.

We get lost in the moment and the next thing I know, all our clothes are off and he's over me on the couch. It is so dark I still cannot see his face.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asks in a voice laced with want.

"Y-yes." I whisper full of lust and desire for this man that I just met.

He thrusts his hips and fills me up. It feels so amazing to be completely filled. No other man has ever been able to do that for me before. He hits all the right spots and we are both panting and moaning.

"Come for me Belle." He forces out in between hard thrusts and I do harder than I ever have before. He follows right behind me spilling himself inside of me.

"You were amazing." He tells me while kissing me as we both are coming down from the amazing high we just experienced.

"Just so you know, I don't usually do the one night stand thing." I tell him while yawning.

"Me either. Just relax baby."

I do as he says and the next thing I know, I am waking up alone. I get dressed and go out in time to see the sun rising. I find my phone and see that Kate has called and messaged me no less than 20 times trying to figure out if I am alright.

I call her to let her know that I am fine and that I called an Uber to come and get me.

As I wait, I cry for letting myself go and sleeping with a guy I didn't even know his name. He didn't even leave note or wake me to get me to leave when he did. No matter how much I regret it now, I will never forget the amazing sex. I felt a connection to him and not just lust and attraction. Hell, I never even saw his face. His personality and the conversation we had were something I never had with anyone else and I feel I will never find that again with anyone else.

As my Uber pulls up, I straighten my face and vow to try to forget about this night because it is obvious that he didn't feel the same connection I did.

 _End Flashback_

I was doing well with trying to forget about that night. It took a couple of days for me to not feel where he had been between my legs. But then about 6 weeks later, I realized my period hadn't come when it was supposed to. Dread filled me as I purchased 5 pregnancy tests. I took them and all five of them showed positive. So much for forgetting about that night. I now had a permanent reminder since I hadn't been with anyone for months before or even after. Darth Vader had gotten me pregnant. There was no way I could abort or even give my child up for adoption, especially after that first ultrasound.

Now a year later, I have a handsome little 4 month old boy who has dark hair that has a copper look to it when the light hits it just right. He must have gotten the copper in his hair and facial features from his father because he looks nothing like me but at least he has my blue eyes.

"Alright Luke, are you ready to go to daycare." He smiles and coos. I hate that I couldn't stay home longer with him, but Grey Publishing has a great maternity leave policy which allowed me 6 months off with pay. I just started back to work this week. I am so grateful that they have an onsite daycare, it has made this week a whole lot easier to leave Luke and go to work. I am only 5 floors away from him and I have been able to go and nurse him on breaks and at lunch. I am going to have to email Mr. Grey and tell him just how much I appreciate the paid maternity leave and the onsite daycare. I haven't had a chance to meet him since he was overseas while GEH was acquiring SIP. Then I was on bedrest until Luke made his surprise entrance in late June. I was so worried when my water broke at 3 am that Tuesday morning but despite being born at 36 weeks, he was perfectly healthy.

Traffic was a nightmare and I have to rush from dropping Luke off on the 3rd floor daycare to get to Grey Publishing on the 8th floor. I get lucky and the elevator opens almost as soon as I push the call button.

I quickly step in and press the button for the 8th floor, not even paying any attention as to who is in the elevator with me but I notice they are headed to the executive floor.

As the elevator nears the 8th floor, I notice an energy in the elevator and it feels like someone is staring a hole into me. I don't want to turn and see who is in this elevator with me because I just want to get to work since I am going to be late. Finally, the doors open and I rush out and head to my office.

Hannah, my assistant, updates me on today's schedule and I have to attend a meeting in twenty minutes with Ms. Bailey today to discuss our plans for the rest of this year and what our goals will be for next year. I find it strange that they want all the head editors in on the meeting and not just meeting with the head of GP but that may be why GEH is successful, they make sure everyone is on the same page and knows what to work toward.

We are about halfway through the meeting when the door opens and in walks the most handsome man I have ever seen.

"Continue as you were." He huffs out and takes the seat Ms. Bailey vacated at the head of the table.

The meeting finally adjourns and I am so relieved. It felt like Mr. Grey stared at me the whole time especially when I had to give my summary of the adult romance division's projects in the works and promising manuscripts that we are working with.

I am almost to the door when I hear, "Miss Steele would you meet me in my office in 15 minutes."

"Y-yes Mr. Grey."

Great. Well at least I don't have a lot of time to wait and work myself up wondering what he could want with me. I will have to call down to daycare and tell them that I will not be able to make it down to nurse Luke. I can only hope the meeting goes quickly with Mr. Grey.

It seems like no time at all has went by when I am stepping off the elevator to the executive floor.

"Miss Steele, Mr. Grey is ready for you just go on through the doors."

"Thank you."

I take a deep breath, open the door to step in, and wouldn't you know gravity has to remind me that it exists and I trip and fall to my knees just inside the door.

 **CPOV**

I couldn't believe my eyes this morning in the elevator when I saw her again. There was little doubt in my mind that the woman who stepped in from the daycare and got off at Grey Publishing was my Belle. I have looked for her for a year now and finally I have found her just when I was planning on giving up.

Last Halloween was the best night of my life. Despite being a little drunk, the conversation between us flowed easily and I have never been one to want to talk to a woman about anything other than business. Unfortunately, I had to leave her in the boathouse to head to New York because there was a fuck up that only I could fix and then I had my trip to Taiwan to get the GEH headquarters there started up. I knew I would be there for at least six months, which was why Elliot insisted I come to his party.

I was pissed at first that she never called me. I had left my number on a piece of paper and put it in the pocket of her costume. She must not have felt what I did and after a month and nothing from her, I tried to move on and forget her. But she was unforgettable. No matter who I had, no one compared to her.

I had about another month left in Taiwan when I decided that despite no contact from her, I would try to find her. I had Taylor, Welch, and Barney do what they could but the only information I could provided them with was that she worked at a publishing company. I didn't even know if it was in Seattle or not. They started looking into all the publishing companies in Seattle first and then would expand if none of them were her. There were a few brunettes at each of the publishing houses but none of the pictures looked like my Belle.

I even tried to see if Elliot might have known who she was but he didn't recall seeing anyone dressed as Belle because he was too busy with blonde Wonder Woman.

I just had to talk to her one on one, so I invited her to my office after the Grey Publishing meeting. I have to know if there is any spark still there a year later. I have just enough time to look over her employment file before she comes in.

I pull it up on my computer and look over it and quickly see what I think is the reason why she never contacted me. She must have felt guilty for lying to me about not having one night stands. Obviously that must be why she has a child and no father is listed she must not have known the father at all. Since his birthday is late June, she had to already be pregnant by the time we were together.

A commotion at my door brings me out of my thoughts. I look up and find Miss Steele on her knees just inside my office door. _Oh baby what I would love to do to your mouth in that position._

"Miss Steele are you alright?" I ask as I help her up. That current that was there last Halloween is still there maybe even stronger today. I hear her gasp, so she must feel it too.

"I'm fine, Mr. Grey."

"Please have a seat." I direct her to the chairs in front of my desk but instead of me going to my seat, I lean on my desk in front of her.

"I just wanted to properly meet you. I didn't have the chance when we were acquiring and moving what is now Grey Publishing."

"I was out on maternity leave, which by the way I cannot express how grateful I am for the generous leave policy as well as the daycare that you have here at Grey House. It has made me feel less guilty about having to work to support myself and my son instead of being able to stay home with him."

"Ms. Bailey had a lot to do with that. When her and Gwen had their baby, she expressed how the maternity leave policy here in the United States was not family friendly. She also pitched the idea of having a daycare here at Grey House and after some research we thought it would be a huge benefit and so far it has."

"Personally, I can say it has been a lifesaver for me to know that he is well taken care of especially since I know the extent of which you vet the employees for your company."

"I am glad it can ease your mind Miss Steele. What do you think of the changes made with Grey Publishing so far?" _Time to move this along before I ask about her relationship with her baby daddy._

"I am glad to see that we are embracing the ebook side of the business. While I prefer to have the physical book, so many people are using e-readers or even apps on their phones to read books. If we didn't expand in this way, I'm sure SIP would not have survived. I also appreciate the extra security provided. It is a comfort to know that not just anyone can walk in, they must have an appointment."

"Anything else Miss Steele?"

"I am really enjoying my job Mr. Grey. Like I said, I wish I could stay home with Luke but having him here and being able to fulfill my dream of reading books for a living is all that I could ever hope for."

"That is good to hear Miss Steele. I have a meeting I have to get to. It was nice talking with you. Will you and your son be attending the employee family Halloween party tonight?" _Why the hell am I asking her this, I had no intention of making an appearance._

"Yes, we will. There are so many unknowns in today's world, that I don't trust going around and knocking on doors. I am once again glad that the company is having something for the employees' families here."

 _I have to get her out of here before I slip up and reveal that I intimately know her. I don't know why I still feel the pull when she has a kid with someone._

Standing and gathering my things for my meeting.

"Have a good day Miss Steele."

"You too Mr. Grey."

She stands and we both make our way to the door. I have to resist putting my hand on her back and leading her but being the gentleman that I am, I open the door for her. She heads toward the elevator and I wait and watch her walk away, then head to my meeting.

While listening to the department heads drone on about their plans for the next quarter, my mind drifts to my Belle, Anastasia. What I know is that she is not married and since her son has the name Steele, the father may not be in the picture. Can I do this? Can I pursue a woman with a child? I have never wanted children, they were not even on my radar. Last year, Belle and I had such a connection. The sex was amazing yes but the conversation we had was like we had known each other forever.

Oh hell, I think I need to make an appearance at that Halloween party tonight. Darth Vader returns tonight.

 **APOV**

Luke and I arrive at the Halloween party about thirty minutes after it started. He just had to mess his diaper up right after I had gotten him dressed in his costume.

"Ana, you look great and so does Luke. How neat to dress him as Luke Skywalker and your Princess Leia hair looks great."

"Thanks Hannah. I thought it was appropriate given his name." I definitely do not tell her that it was because his father was Darth Vader.

"Be sure you are on the look out, I saw the sith lord himself roaming around here just a few minutes ago."

Giggling "Ok. Your costume is amazing. Mama Bear isn't it?"

"You got it. With Lydia's curls and blonde hair, we thought Goldilocks would be perfect and with Henry being just 6 months, he's a perfect baby bear."

"Wait so is Sawyer, Papa Bear?"

"Yes he is! He was very reluctant and said that Mr. Grey wouldn't approve but he's off duty so he had no choice."

"I can't wait to see him."

"Speaking of, I better go and find him and help him with the kids. See you later Ana."

"Laters."

Luke and I look around to the different stations set up. Next year, he will enjoy this even more because they have different games set up for kids of all ages to play and they get candy as a prize. It seems everywhere we go Darth Vader seems to always be close by along with this feeling that has every hair on my body raised. I don't know what is causing this reaction but I think it is about time we head home. I see Ms. Bailey as we are making our way toward the elevators to leave and I make my way over to her. Since Mr. Grey said the daycare was her idea, I want to express my gratitude to her.

"Excuse me, Ms. Bailey."

"Yes. May I help you?"

"I am Ana Steele from Grey Publishing and I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciate the onsite daycare here at Grey House. It has been such a relief for me to have my son close by while I work."

"You are very welcome. However it was for selfish reasons that I was able to get it started. Gwen and I adopted our first child Savannah about 3 years ago, when we explored daycare options there just wasn't anything good enough. I did what I do best and researched to find the best people and what we would need to do, pitched the idea to Mr. Grey, he approved and here we are today."

"Again I really appreciate it. This Halloween party was great as well. I know next year this little guy will love it."

"What is his name and how old is he?"

"This is Luke and he's 4 months and we were just about to leave but I wanted to speak with you."

"It was nice speaking with you Ana."

Just then that strange feeling I have had all night intensifies and I notice Darth Vader has made his way up to us.

"Ros, I am headed out of here. You know parties like this really aren't my thing."

I am frozen in my tracks. That voice, I would know it anywhere and the phrase he used. Does he know that it is me?

"Is everyone leaving early, you are checking out and Ana here said she was leaving as well? What did we run out of candy?"

I giggle and Lord Vader tilts his head at me. Did he recognize me?

"I don't think so. Ana if you are leaving as well, please let me escort you out?" He motions toward the elevators.

I can't say anything but only nod and we head toward the elevator. The air in the elevator is charged and almost crackling between us. I don't want to look at him but then…

"Ugh it is so hot in this mask. That is so much better." He says as he takes it off and it is then that I am so stunned. There before me is Christian Grey, owner of the company I work for, billionaire, Seattle's most eligible bachelor, and Luke's father. How in the world am I going to tell him?

"Please stop biting your lip Anastasia. It does things to me."

"S-s-sorry. I didn't realize. Tonight has just been a little overwhelming." The elevator arrives in the garage and we walk out.

"Anastasia." "Mr. Grey" we say at the same time.

"Ladies first and please call me Christian."

"Christian, please call me Ana. Would you be willing to come to my place to talk? I need to put Luke down for the night and I think we really need to talk."

"I was going to suggest that we get together and talk, so yes I will take you up on your offer to go to your place. I have to say that I prefer Belle over Leia."

"So you do remember last year?" He nods. "Let's go. Would you like to ride with me?"

"I need to let Taylor know where I am going, I am sure he will insist on following."

"Alright." I unstrap Luke from the carrier on my chest and put him in his car seat. By the time I am finished, Mr. Grey is back and insists on driving my car. I reluctantly let him. We are silent all the way to my place except for me giving him the directions. I am so nervous about the talk that we need to have.

After getting in the door, "Make yourself at home. I am going to put Luke down for the night."

It takes about 30 minutes to get Luke changed and to bed. I take about 15 more minutes to change my clothes into something more comfortable. Heading back into the living area, I feel bad that Mr. Grey can't change out of his costume. I am shocked when I get in there to see that he has changed. Damn he is hot. His muscles are on display in his tight white shirt and that ass in those blue jeans. You could bounce a quarter off that thing. He turns around and catches me staring.

"Taylor brought me a change of clothes, Anastasia. Don't look so surprised."

I can see that Luke did indeed get his facial features from him and the copper highlights.

I snap out of my trance and remember that I need to be a good host. "Would you like something to drink?"

"He also brought some wine." He picks up the bottle that I did not notice. "Would you like a glass?"

"Yes only one though." I go into the kitchen and get two wine glasses. He opens and pours us some wine as we sit next to each other on the sofa. We each take a drink to either prepare for the conversation ahead or to stall, I'm not sure which.

"This is really good."

"Yes it is. Anastasia, I want to talk to you about last year. That night was one of the best in my life and I thought we had made a connection. Why did you not call me?"

"How exactly was I supposed to do that? I didn't see your face because it was so dark. We didn't exchange names and I didn't get your phone number. I'm not sure how I was supposed to call you when you were gone by the time I woke up." _How dare he try to put the blame on me for us not seeing each other until now._

"I left my number in the pocket of your costume. Are you telling me you didn't get it?"

"No I definitely didn't. If I had I would have for sure used it to contact you."

"That is so great to hear. I have thought about you this whole time. At first, I was angry that you didn't contact me but then I couldn't get you out of my mind."

"I could not get you out of my mind either, no matter how hard I tried." I don't know when we moved closer to each other but the next thing I know his lips are crashed to mine. We kiss for what feels like hours with our hands tangled in each other's hair. He starts to kiss down my neck and it feels so amazing. I can't help but recall one year ago and then I remember Luke.

"Christian" I breathily say. "About Luke." He breaks away from me and looks into my eyes.

"We will work it out Ana. He seems like a great kid what little I have seen of him. Just, tell me is his father in the picture because I will not share you Anastasia."

"I… Uh… Christian. I hadn't seen Luke's father since last year. In fact, I only just very recently figured out who it is."

"Well who is it? Is he giving you trouble? I know it had to be before we were together since his birthday is in June."

"How do you know that?"

"You told me he was 4 months Anastasia. It is not that hard to figure out. I like to think I am pretty good at math."

"Oh right. Um Christian, I am not sure how you will take this but Luke was born almost a month early. Before we were together last year, I hadn't been with anyone for about 6 months and I haven't been with anyone since."

"Ok. I am not sure what that has to do with anything. Just give me the name of the fucker who is… wait… if you wasn't with anyone before or after we were together… that … means… OH FUCK! I need some air."

He didn't even look at me as he put all the pieces together and hurried out the door. At least now, I know Luke's father and will be able to tell him when he asks.

 **CPOV**

Breathe Grey. Just breathe. Inhale. Exhale.

I can't believe I, Christian Grey, am a father. While Anastasia was putting Luke to bed, I looked around at all the pictures she has in her apartment. All the pictures of Luke, I had thought that he looked like someone I knew. I did not in a million years put it together that I was looking at a miniature version of myself. His eyes and hair are all Anastasia so that is probably why I didn't automatically make the connection. I had prepared myself to accept Luke as a package deal with Ana just because of the connection we have. Now that he's mine, I have to step up and be there for him. I refuse to let him continue to grow up without me in his life, I just hope that I can be good enough and don't hurt him. Well at least I have enough money I can pay for the best therapist.

Shit. I have to get back in there. Ana probably thinks I've run away and I don't want any part of them. When in fact, I want them both.

I rush back and frantically knock on her door. I begin to worry that she isn't going to open the door and that all I will accomplish is waking Luke up.

Finally she opens the door.

"Ana, I am so sorry for rushing out like that. It was just a little overwhelming. May I please come back in?"

"Look Christian, I've been making it just fine without you and Luke doesn't know the difference at this point. I have a great job at Grey Publishing with amazing benefits so I don't need anything from you. It is just nice to now know that I will be able to tell him something about his father. I understand this is a shock. I did not plan on it and -"

I put my finger on her mouth to stop her rambling. "Just let me come in and we can talk about this."

She steps aside and allows me to come in. She locks the door and when she turns around I push her against it and kiss her senseless. She tries to fight back at first but then she gives in and kisses me back with the same passion I am giving her. When we need a breath, I tell her exactly what I feel.

"Ana, I feel like we have such a great connection. I mean it has been a year and I was still thinking about Belle and the amazing night we had together. After seeing you in the elevator and finding out you work for Grey Publishing, I felt it was fate that I finally found you. I'll be honest I looked at your background check and knew about Luke before you came into my office. I thought that meeting would be what I need to help me move on but it wasn't. When you mentioned the company Halloween party, I knew I had to make an appearance. In the time between our meeting and the party, I knew if I wanted to pursue something with you, that Luke was part of the deal and I had accepted that. Now finding out that he is mine, that is just icing on the cake. I want to provide for you and him and I want us to give our relationship a try. I feel something for you Ana and I don't know if we will work but I will always be there for Luke."

I have poured my heart out to her and I think I've sent her into shock. She is just staring at me like I am some complicated math problem. After what feels like forever she finally speaks.

"Christian, are you sure? You can't just decide to be there for him now and then later decide it's not what you want. At least now, he is young enough he wouldn't know."

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I am serious, I want to get to know him and you more."

Just then Luke cries out.

"I have to go get him."

Ana heads to go to his room. "Can I go with you? I would like to really meet him."

"If you are sure you want to." I don't answer and just follow behind her. Damn her ass looks even better than I remember.

We get to his room and Ana scoops him in her arms to settle him and then changes his diaper.

"Can I hold him?" For the second time she looks at me like I'm a Calculus problem she can't figure out.

"Sure."

She hands him to me. I'm nervous at first but then it just feels natural.

"Why did you pick the name Luke?"

"Well I had no idea of his father's actual name and I wanted him to at least have a part so why not Luke. He was Darth Vader's son."

"True. It's perfect. Should I do the voice?" Ana giggles at my question. "That is the best sound in the world."

"I'm not sure you can do the voice."

Just to show her I look down at my son. MY SON. I give him my best James Earl Jones "Luke, I am your father."

"Not bad Mr. Grey. Not bad at all."

We both smile at each other and Ana comes over next to us. I have no idea what the future will hold but I can't wait to find out with my son and his mother.

 **A/N: I do not own the characters of FSOG. This one-shot was inspired by Clodagh Murphy's Frisky Business.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Haunted Forest**

I don't know how this happened. I hate haunted houses. I refused to go on the Haunted Mansion at Disneyland so how did Kate convince me to that a haunted Forest would be fun? Oh yeah I lost a bet and the money from tonight was being donated to charity. I would never back out of a bet and Kate knows that. Plus the money goes to a charity that is dear to my heart. I'm doubly screwed.

When we arrived the sun was setting and the birds were singing. Nothing looked too terrifying from the entrance. I am starting to think that I might be able to do this. Kate, Ethan, Jose, Levi and myself are posing for selfies to post to Facebook and Twitter.

"Kate I think we got enough." I can't hide my exasperation.

"Ana, If it isn't tweeted did it really happen? My followers want to see every moment."

"Why? How much are really going to be able to see?"

"Ana, they have become invested since we started the countdown."

"Fine, whatever. Let's go."

The last three weeks have been a count down to this hellish event. I am convinced that they have had bets on whether I am will chicken out or not make it all the way through. Shit like that infuriates me and now I am even more determined to to survive.

The evening has been progressing normal enough. Could I possibly enjoy myself? Probably not but I am trying something new. Granted it took losing a bet to agree. A few swigs of liquid fortification from a flask hidden in my backpack will help. I can do this.

"Yes, Ana brought the fun flask!" Before I can protest the flask is being yanked out of my hand and passed around.

I'm not telling them what else I have.

We have been given an aerial map of the forest. Security guards with bright yellow shirts are spread throughout the forest in case of an emergency. Possible paths are drawn out as well as pictures of the abandoned house and other structures in the forest used as landmarks.

At the beginning it seemed like any college party we had gone to back when we were at WSU. So many people crammed into one place. Then it opened up, the throngs of people spread out going down different paths

The forest was old and otherworldly, almost majestic. Centuries old trees with sprawling limbs were draped with decorations to induce apprehension and fear. The sun had long set so the only light was what starlight could break through the canopy, the twinkle of glow necklaces and flashlights.

I can hear the laughs and jolly screams. Not the type where you are really scared. It was more like the screams when you see a horror movie and the blonde bimbo goes down the dark alley with the knife wielding killer right behind her. You know he is going to pop onto the screen but you still let out a yelp anyway.

Unfortunately I have quickly realized that the deeper into the forest that we trekked the creepier things are getting.

As if it wasn't bad enough that for that past hour the undead, aliens and every type of creature have jumped out at me, screamed in my face and grabbed at my limbs.

Kate, Jose, Levi and Ethan have been laughing their asses off.

I have lost count of the pictures and live videos they have posted. I just want this night to be over.

"Kate, just so we are clear, I am never doing this again." I huffed.

"Come on Ana, live a little." Kate giggled, she is enjoying this far too much.

"I will protect you from the walking dead Ana." Ethan placed his arm around my back drawing me to his side.

"I will keep that under consideration." I wriggled out of his reach. I have known all through school that Ethan had a crush on me. After Kate and I moved to Seattle Ethan's advances became more frequent. I don't know how many times I have to turn him down.

"It is all fake. What is the worst that can happen? Wave to the camera Ana."

Kate keeps repeating this same line. Is she trying to convince me or herself? Yay, another video.

"Live a little, Ana, You don't want to have regrets when you are old like our parents. I try to enjoy every minute of the day."

Just as those words passed Levi's lips, it happened.

It sounded like fireworks were going off without the bursts of light at first. Everything became quiet. The calm before the storm.

I remembered the shooting range with Ray. I know that sound and I know that we are in danger.

I tried to remember what Ray had taught me. We needed to determine what way the gunshots were coming from and go in the opposite direction. I could hear Ray's voice, 'Annie the most important thing is to stay calm and keep your wits about you.'

Each time a shooting occurred he would call me. 'It's better to be prepared Annie.'

That quite quickly changed "Everyone get down." I shouted but the screams were coming from every direction. It was complete chaos. I searched for our group. Ethan and Kate were next to me. Jose was behind an old tree stump and Levi, where is he?

"Guys I can't find Levi, do you see him anywhere?" I was panicked but I knew that I couldn't let the fear take me over. At least not now.

Kate let out a blood curdling scream and I ran over to her. On the forest floor in a pool of blood was a lifeless Levi. One shot in his back. He had no pulse and the amount of blood made it obvious that nothing could be done.

"We can't just leave him. Ethan please!" Kate was holding onto Ethan pleading.

"Kate he has no pulse. There is nothing we can do. Once we are safe and the whacko with the gun is caught we will come back and get our friend. I promise you."

"Where do we go?" Ethan questioned and three sets of eyes focused on me.

"I don't know but Levi was shot in the back so let's go in the opposite direction of the gunfire."

We ran through the woods. Trying to keep a steady pace while keeping a lookout for anything out of place. People seemed to be going in every direction.

"Aaah, get it off me."

While running Kate ran into the wet moss dangling from the trees.

"Kate calm down. It is only moss."

"Ana, I can't do this. I want to go home. I don't want to die." Kate is pleading and it is heartbreaking. "Ana that is not moss. Look behind you."

I quickly turn and come face to face with a man tied to a tree with a sword through his leg. This has to be a prop. Just as I start to back away an arm reached out and grabbed me. His eyes opened and we all screamed.

It took a moment to realize that the man was dressed as one of the security guards that were at the entrance. His bright yellow shirt was now covered in dried blood.

"Help me!" His fear and need are palpable.

The guards were supposed to help in case of injury or if someone got lost. I guess he wasn't expecting this.

"Ethan take off your belt. Jose hold him up while I cut the ropes. Can you tell us what happened? We've got you."

Together we used a belt as a tourniquet, removed the sword, cut the rope and helped him down. I wasn't going to leave another person stranded.

" He came out of nowhere. I thought it was a cast member…. he didn't respond… I … I was trying to help. He tased me. I came to and I was attached to the tree and the sword was being plunged into my thigh. He took my phone and my walkie-talkie. Who does this?"

As he speaks his voice starts to quiver. He is starting to panic. This is not a place for that.

"My name is Ana, what is your name?"

"This was supposed to be an easy gig. Watch people be scared for a few weeks. Now someone has skewered me like a shish kabob. Why?"

"Sir! I need you to calm down. We need to get to safety. This is Ethan and this is Jose. They will help you. I'm Ana and this is Kate. We will stay together and get out of here." Maybe I shouldn't of yelled but I needed to get him to focus.

"You're Ana." He whispers.

"Yes" I am getting through to him.

"They are going to help me."

" You've got it." He paused for a moment. It looked as if he was contemplating if he should trust us. Finally he seemed to decide that we were trustworthy.

"Todd, my name is Todd."

Once we have stabilized Todd and we continued on our journey. Everyone is beyond stressed. This is the day from hell.

We finally made it to the abandoned house which according to the map is in the middle of the haunted forest. Todd, our new companion, is out. With the amount of pain he is in I don't blame in.

"Jose, you are bleeding. Lift your shirt."

"Are you sure? I don't feel anything."

"Let me clean this up. It looks like you got grazed by a bullet Jose. Keep some pressure on it and keep it covered. Once you crash from adrenaline rush you will feel everything. You should be fine."

The rest of the us appear unscathed. Poor Levi and all those people that were not as lucky. We passed by at least a dozen people that were dead. Some dressed as characters and others just people who came to enjoy a night of fun fright.

The saddest part is that we could hardly distinguish what was a bloody character in a costume and what were actual wounds. I half expected for them to pop up and start dancing in shiny shoes like the zombies from Michael Jackson's Thriller. Unfortunately, that was not the case. After checking for life we just left them on the forest really didn't have a choice.

 _Stop Ana, this isn't the time._ Kate's voice pulls me out of my head.

" They should really rename this the forest the screaming woods. I will never forget the blood curdling screams that people have been letting out. Is this what it is like to be at war? So many dead people. Ana, I'm sorry I will never make you watch a scary movie again." Kate has calmed down a bit but she is still very jumpy. I'm afraid if she continues on this train of thought she will work herself back up again. The last thing we need is for someone to have a panic attack. Distraction is always works best.

" It's okay Kate. Once we get home we will have a spa day. No killer clowns, zombies or woods. You, and me, mimosa's, manicures, massages and nothing scary. I might even consider getting a wax." Kate wraps her arms around my neck and starts weeping. I think distraction is working. We aren't out of the woods yet but at least we have a small sense of safety.

"Kate, Ethan, Jose do you hear that?

I can hear some whimpering.

"Ethan and Jose go check upstairs. Kate help me check down stairs. We need to know if anyone else is here"

"Ana, I think it is in the closet. Maybe it is a scared animal, whatever it is it sounds small.

Ever so slowly I open the small door under the dilapidated staircase. Crumpled into a ball in the back are two young girls. I crouch down as to not scare them anymore then they are.

We discover that the two young girls are fourteen years old. They have been separated from their party.

"I'm Jessica and this is Sofia. She dropped her phone. Can we please borrow your phone to call her dad? We have been so scared." The girls are still whimpering. Other than a few scrapes and being covered in dirt they appear to be physically alright.

"Of Course." I hand over my phone. Without going too far I pull some supplies out of my backpack. I hand everyone a piece of the an energy bar and pass some water around.

"I can't get through. What if something happened to my dad?"

"Sofia, calm down. We don't want to be here either. We will get through this. With everything that is going on I'm sure that the servers are busy. Do you have anyone else's number memorized?"

Although scared, the tenacious Kate that I know is back. She is comforting the girls while I check everyone else over.

"His boss and his family were with us. I know his number."

"Give that a try. If that doesn't work we can try to text him."

"Ethan and Jose I need you to keep an eye on our surroundings. We don't know if the person who did this has been apprehended. If you see any movement let me know. Grab a piece of wood from the crumbling walls as a weapon. It won't stop a bullet but it is better than nothing."

"What is the plan Ana?" Ethan's voice is cracking and his normal confidence is waning.

"We need to formulate our escape plan. If you have service and you can get through dial 911. We need the police to know where we are. Try to stay calm." Both Jose and Ethan give me the, how the fuck do we do that look. " Fake it. This situation is far from ideal but we will get out of here. Freaking out will not help."

"We can do that." With that Ethan and Jose start their makeshift patrol.

" Ana, Ana, come here. Sofia got a hold of her dads boss. He is on his way."

"That's great Kate. Go let the guys know to keep an eye out for them."

Time seems to slow. Every creek, every sound has us all on edge. In the distance you can hear screams. A faint whirring sound as well, I'm hoping that is the police and rescue sirens. We stay in place hoping to get out of this.

"Someone's coming. It looks like a group." Ethan announces from far end of the house.

"Sofia and Jessica come here. We need you to tell us if these are your people."

"Yes, that them." A hopeful scream is let out by both girls.

"Go back to Kate by the closet. Let them get inside and than you can go to them." With a reluctant sigh both girls went back to the safety of the closet.

The group of eight arrive at the house. Three woman and Five men. All the men look like gods. How is this possible? I am covered in dirt, cobwebs, blood and grime and they arrive looking like they are about to walk the runway.

"Hello, thank you for helping the girls." The tall muscular man in fitted jeans that seem to hang from his hips and a black t-shirt that hugs every muscle. Those arms, those lips, who knew the taught veins in one's arms could induce drooling. When did I become one of Pavlovs dogs?

"Um… I'm glad we could help." My voice sounds breathy and foreign to my own ears.

"My name is Christian Grey. This is my brother Elliot and sister Mia. This is Luke and Ryan my private security. That is Taylor, Sofia's very grateful father. We also have Mark and Tina who we found on our way here. May I have your name?"

His security seems to be trying to sure up our little safe house. I don't think that is possible but seeing the bulge of their concealed weapons does make me feel a little safer.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The most beautiful smile grace's his lips. What did I say?

"Your name?"

"Anastasia Steele, but I go by Ana. I am glad we could get a hold of you. I know we just met but I feel better now that we have more people." I can't believe I just admitted that to a stranger."Do you normally travel with so much security?"

"Unfortunately yes. I have to admit they have came in handy tonight. Normally Taylor is my CPO but tonight's event is supports my family's charity, Coping Together. He and his daughter came as our guest. I feel horrible for what is going on."

"Why? Are you the gunman? Did you give him his gun?" That comment got me the side eye but I can tell he is starting to blame himself. "This isn't your fault. We passed many people that have lost their lives tonight. Don't waste your life blaming yourself for a madman's actions." I am getting a little upset and I might have raised my voice a little. All of the people from his group are staring at me like they can't believe what I just said.

"Ms. Steele I think we are going to get along wonderfully." He grasps my hand and is rubbing circles in my palm with his thumb. This little action has synapses firing off in every direction. So not the time or place.

"Thank you Ms. Steele for all of your help. Sofia and Jessica begged to go off on their own. It appears as though their cover got shot. I can not even convey how much I appreciate all of your help." Mr. Taylor's voice is full of genuine sincerity.

"Well we aren't out of here yet. I'm sorry for your man. Did you have any other casualties or injuries? I have some first aid supplies, a few snacks and some water in the blue backpack on the floor. Mia

"My friend Lilly also got shot. I don't know how it happened. The gunshots seemed so far away. She got a little graze on her neck but the blood wouldn't stop. We tried to help her. Nothing we did seemed to help. I can't believe I left her dead on the floor." Mia

"Mia, it's not your fault. We also lost a friend. We will go back and get everyone once it is clear."

Mia has started to cry and she is inconsolable. Her brother Elliot has Kate in his arms and is soothing her tears about Levi. Mr. Taylor is with the young girls keeping them calm. Ethan walks over and introduces himself. Within moments Mia has her head against Ethan's shoulder and they are off discussing our fallen friends.

"Ana, what are we going to do? We can't stay here all night."

"Jose, you need to stay calm. It has been a long night but rushing into the woods when we don't know which way is safe will only cause more injuries. Take these two tylenols and try to sit and rest. We don't know if we will have to make a run for it so you need to conserve your energy."

After handing the two pills to Jose he appears to calm and takes a seat by the broken window to continue his watch.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Christian's voice is nonchalant but the fire in his eyes tells me something different. I don't know why but I like it.

"Nope." I pop the p. I think this is the first time I have smiled since the hellish event started.

" Do you have one?"

"Nope" again.

"Girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

"Really?" Christian's look tells me he isn't buying it.

"Nope!" This is too fun.

"Good!" Good? That's not the answer I was expecting.

"Taylor has already contacted the rest of my security team. Once they are in place we will make our way to a designated pick up area. It should be soon. He has been in contact with the police but their resources are going to rescuing the injured and apprehending the gunman's."

"Gunman's? As in plural? I hadn't thought about that." The chill that takes over me has made me shiver. Christian pulls me into a hug.

"Ana, look at me. Look into my eyes and breath. We will get through this. We have to. I can tell you have been leader to all of your friends. Lean on me, let me help."

"You don't even know me. I am not a leader."

"I can tell that all your friends keep looking up to you for direction. You had the foresight to bring supplies and you are the one who rescued Sofie and Jessica. I might not have known you for long but I would love to get to know you more. When we get out of here I want you to go on a date with me."

In my exhausted and befuddled brain all I can think to say is, " I'm not dressed to go on a date." _Good job Ana, make him think you are an idiot._

Surprisingly this gets a good hearted chuckle.

Christian sits on the floor and pulls me into his warmth and the unique manly smell has kept me from going into full blown panic mode. Instead of worrying about the psycho or psycho's with the gun I am focused on what to wear on a date. Maybe I can borrow Kate's plum sheath dress and the killer heels.

"Does the smile on your face mean you will go out with me?" Christian whispers into my ear.

I only nod. He awards me with gentle butterfly kisses on my neck.

Over the next hour more people have joined our party. Once each person is checked for weapons they are checked for injuries. Our group has expanded to thirty five at the last count. We have convinced everyone to stay together until we have word from Christian's security.

An off duty police officer with son are the newest arrivals. When he immediately recognizes Christian I realize I don't know much about him. Starting with why does he need so many bodyguards. Whitney Houston only got one in her movie.

After discussing the bodyguards, work and family it seemed as though we had known each other for years not just one night.

"I have a question, why did you come to a haunted forest with a backpack? Not that I'm complaining."

"Honestly I am accident prone. The walls jump out at me and gravity is a bully. I would rather always be prepared than take the chance of being hurt or hungry." I am not telling him any more than that. Besides it's not like it isn't the truth. Pulling out the fun flask from the backpack I take a quick swig and pass it to Cristian.

"You are full of surprises, aren't you?"

"Mr. Grey, it is time to go. Your team is in position. It is about a mile away. As long as everyone sticks together we should be able to get there quickly."

"Thank you Taylor."

'Yes, thank you Taylor." I chime in. "We need to have everyone split into buddies. Like when you are in grade school. With this size group we don't want to take the chance of anyone getting lost."

"I've got my buddy." Christian lifts my hand to his lips and kisses the back. "I told you were a wonderful leader."

Once everyone was filled in and buddied off we made our way. Christian's bodyguards and in front of us as well as at the rear of our group.

Once we left the relative safety of the house everyone became silent. The trees appeared to be staring at me like silent sentries. We were in a war zone and needed to escape. After navigating through the haunted forest with our ever expanding tribe, we finally made it near the designated pickup. The clearing in the woods allowed the moonlight to shine brightly. As we approached we could hear someone or something trampling towards us. I wouldn't mind a werewolf at the moment but the hairs on my neck are raising.

Up ahead a figure appeared. I couldn't help but hold onto Christian's hand a little tighter. At first I thought it was a cast member dressed as a zombie in tattered clothes with fake blood or maybe someone else that is looking for help. As it got closer I could see that it was fresh blood. He was covered in camouflage hunting gear from head to toe and was pointing a loaded gun right at me.

One of the people behind me began to cry they were scared so badly. I refused to turn around to find out who. I couldn't take my eyes of the gun.

Christian moved so that his body was shielding my body. From behind Christian I could see the gunman getting angry. On my right, Taylor had pulled out his gun concealed in his jeans, under his shirt. To my left Sawyer had his hand in his pocket holding on to his gun. Between the tears and screams I couldn't understand what he was saying but I could tell he was not happy that I was not a clear target.

"Why are you doing this? Did I fire you? Did she tell you no when she asked you out?

"Keep him talking." Taylor murmured loud enough for only Christian and I to hear.

"It is me you want. Leave her alone. How much money do you want? I can have it wired to an offshore account right now."

This seemed to make the gunman pause. His head cocked to the side and his eyes focused on me.

Why did it seem familiar?

" We can be done with this and you can disappear into the night. Nobody else needs to get hurt."

As much as I would love for this nightmare to be over, I don't think this madman is going to let us just walk out of here.

Without an answer or another word he shot between Christian's legs and the bullet hit my leg just above my knee.

I cried out, the pain was excruciating. With lighting quick speed Christian caught me before I fell to the ground. He than squatted down shielding me.

I tried to focus on his unique smell. I could feel his heartbeat racing through his shirt. My head pressed against his chest. Although he was distracting all I kept thinking about was how much my leg was hurting and why would someone want to shoot me?

The gunman only got one shot off before a barrage of gunfire from Christian's security took out the assailant. It was the first time I welcomed the now familiar sound of gunfire.

Once he was on the ground Taylor ran over to secure the gunman's weapon.

Christian secured his belt around my leg to stop the bleeding. My jeans are covered in blood. Why is their so much blood? Christian effortlessly rose while I was still in his arms and walked over to the gunman's limp body on the grass covered clearing. The mask was pulled off and I was left speechless. The only sound was a terrified gasp. Not only was the gunman dead but it wasn't a man. My egg donor, Carla Mae Wilkes lie there. This only left me with more questions. How? Why? What for? How did she know where I was? This was scarier than any monster, any ghost or any creature that might be lurking in the woods.

Before I could try to contemplate what had just happened I was rushed to an ambulance while still in Christian's arms. I was finally safe but all of those innocent people that were injured and killed was because of me. I couldn't stop the onslaught of tears. The pain from the gunshot was miniscule to the pain of my guilt. The howls of agony that wretched my body.

In the back of an ambulance, all the way to the hospital Christian rocked me in his arms repeating. "Baby I've got you. It will be alright. She can't hurt you or anyone else. We will get through this. You are safe." Over and over again.


End file.
